


放松

by LiZZie_x



Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, duff is kinda frustrated, izzy is a tease
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 他想也许这能成功，只是也许。原作链接：https://archiveofourown.com/works/23021434Weibo：https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/134888642.html?weibo_id=4486826515761292
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: 【授翻】我们所知的一切都已在此 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668031
Kudos: 12





	放松

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021434) by [izzystrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad). 



> 作者的话：  
> 想不出一个标题所以用了James的Laid。很好的曲子。  
> 我不知道这是不是系列的最后一篇了，但我在写一些别的东西。也相当有趣，所以期待一下吧...  
> 希望你们喜欢这篇，以及感谢所有的友好的评论。它们真的很重要:’ )

Izzy不是故意要盯着看的，真的，他没有，但他就是忍不住，尤其是Duff伸展在床上的样子，床单低垂在他身上，他的胸口平稳地起伏，皮肤是光滑而健康的深色。他就是——他真是别有一番景致。

而且他也真的不是那么想靠过去撬开Duff的嘴把他的舌头伸进去，但反正这些事就那么 _发生_ 了，而他吞下的那些小小的声音已经足够让他想要每天早晨都做一遍这些事。

“Iz，”Duff咕哝着， _操_ ，他的声音。

Izzy不知道他妈的怎么回事，但他今天早上对一切事物都格外敏感。也许是因为他硬得像岩石一样的老二正垂在他腿间。 _也许吧。_ 但是关于Duff的一切都——都是那么地令人沉迷，而且他感觉不到宿醉，他只觉得 _飘飘然_ ，Duff身体散发着的温度让他眩晕。

“早上好，”他贴着Duff的嘴低语，然后把他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，缓慢轻柔地亲吻着，全是唇舌间的探索，但这感觉如此温暖美好而且 _正合适_ 。

“几点了？”

“不知道。”

Izzy的嘴唇向下移动到他的脖子上时，Duff自顾自地微笑起来，手臂伸展过头顶，在几处骨头吱咯作响的时候发出一阵哼哼声，Izzy在他的肋骨下种下一个吻痕。

他们两个人都没想到 _这_ 部分会发生——早上醒来然后紧紧依偎着彼此，但他们也都不想对此发问。

“我们是不是该去吃点早饭？”Duff喘着气说道，因为Izzy正凑过去亲了一下他的老二，眼睛里闪烁着Duff从未见过的东西。

“这就是我的早饭。”

然后他就一整个吞下了他的阴茎，Duff非常确定他能习惯这个。

—

但他们仍然去吃了早饭，看起来相当正常，除了Izzy决定穿上Duff昨晚的T恤，然后大家都对此有一点不解。除了Steven。他差不多明白了。

—

天气很热，排练完全是折磨，Duff真的不懂Izzy怎么还没有因为那些操蛋的牛仔裤而热死。他发誓这外面绝对有三百度，但Izzy四处晃悠着就像这不是个大事，好像每个人都没有离中风只有一步之遥一样。

但Izzy有他自己的问题。他的问题就是那个6.3英尺高的人，除了一条他妈的快有十年旧的短裤以外什么都没穿，而且说实话，他有点惊讶Duff的老二并没有显现出来。他非常确信他在某一刻看到了它的头部，但他没有问任何人他们是否也看到了，因为，好吧，那会让所有事都他妈的变得超级明显。

Duff通常能够注意到Izzy在盯着他，但他现在他妈的太热了，汗水在从他的每一个毛孔流出来，而且他的视线因为阳光而有点模糊不清。一切都好糟糕。

但当他下台的时候，Izzy在他耳边轻声说“我今晚就要操你”，这让一切都变得好了一点，又更热了一点。他很确定他就快死了。

—

后台并没有更好。

很热，但他们醉得厉害所以没人关心温度，除了Duff，纵容着自己一刻不停地盯着Izzy， _老天_ ，要是人人都能不问任何问题地被他踢出门去，他会这么做的。这样Izzy就能上了他，就在那儿，在那张桌子上。他会让Duff看着镜子，他甚至可能射在Duff的 _里面_ ， _上帝啊_ ，Duff必须要站起来走几步才能让他停止这世界上最糟糕的勃起。

Izzy冲自己微笑。

“你还好吗？”Slash问他，Duff在看向Slash之前瞥了一眼Izzy，皱着眉毛点头然后开口说话，同时觉得自己真他妈可悲。“这个，”Slash把手探进自己兜里掏出一个小小的塑料袋，扔给了Duff，“别全部用完。能他妈的冷静下来就行。你快吓到我了。”

Duff颤抖着笑了一下，点点头，谢过他后一路冲到厕所。Izzy偷偷溜出来，跟着他，赶在Duff能锁上门之前溜了进去，他抓着金发人的衣服把他拉近，靠过去亲他的下巴。

“我觉得我们应该有时间？” _操_ 。

“Izzy......”

_这太诱人了。_

“就——等一下，”Duff把他们俩挪到水池旁边，Izzy一直紧紧地抓着他，看着他Duff为他们倒出几行白粉，他的嘴唇贴在他的贝斯手裸露的肩膀上。

“你做这个的时候让我把你吸出来，”Izzy含糊地说，Duff呻吟着，低下头去吻他，张开嘴唇，把一切都变得下流又湿润，他们立刻开始喘息和出汗。Duff点点头，Izzy就跪下去，扒下Duff的裤子到刚好能放出他老二的位置，就在Duff吸掉第一行的时候用嘴唇裹住头部。

有很多东西感觉起来很棒， _很多_ 。但Duff几乎能百分之百确定再没有什么能比可卡因循环在身体里时Izzy正在用嘴取悦他更棒的事了。

“ _操，_ ”他嘶嘶地吸着气，一只手缠在Izzy的头发里，用另一只按住一边的鼻翼这样他就能吸下一行。

他在Izzy的舌头上硬得像块岩石，而且他在尽最大的努力保持安静，臀部因为Izzy每一次触碰到顶部下侧的某块区域而时不时猛烈地紧缩，他发誓这绝对是他射得最快的一次，就在那儿，他就快射了，只要再一秒——

“Duff！该走了！”Steven在喊，而Izzy在退开，他吸掉自己的几行粉，像个混蛋一样笑得得意洋洋，留Duff一人情欲高涨几乎难以呼吸。

“再等三个小时，”他笑着说，把Duff的老二塞回去的同时向下瞥了一眼那块肿胀，然后是他自己的，他们两人都他妈的在 _抽动。_

“真他妈希望有人能杀了我，”Duff怒气冲冲地说，Izzy的手指缠住他的头发用力拉着，把他们的嘴贴在一起。“你知道，我们不是 _非要_ 出去......”

“快走吧，”Izzy笑起来，用手背擦着嘴角，离开了。

Duff只好叹口气然后跟上。

—

去他的三个小时。

已经 _五个小时_ 了。Duff已经在自杀的边缘了。

他应该喝个烂醉，他这么考虑过几次，但他都阻止了自己。他今晚其实一点都不想喝；尽管听起来他妈的很基佬，但他想记住今晚。然而现在他差不多想说 _去他妈的_ ，因为他非常愤怒，他妈的怒气冲天，而Izzy冲他笑的样子让他更生气了。这混蛋一动不动，自从他们回来就像被钉在那把该死的椅子上一样，而且如果再有一个女孩儿过去坐在他的大腿上，Duff真的觉得他会掐死她。

_是时候再喝一杯了。_

他叹着气走进浴室，翻着装满冰块的浴缸直到他找到一瓶啤酒，敲掉盖子然后在十秒内喝完了一整瓶。

“还满意吗？”

“我想勒死你。”他怒视着Izzy，但Izzy的笑容完全没有消失。

“继续说。我喜欢这个。”

“操——操他的，你觉得这是个 _玩笑_ 吗？”

Izzy笑得就像这确实是个玩笑。

“我的老二 _他妈的五个小时_ 都没软过，Izzy。而且看起来你的也是，然而我们现在还在这个操蛋的酒店房间里，要是有人就这么吹口气在我的老二上我觉得我都能射他妈的一桶。”他试图听起来能令人胆怯，试图表现出他现在有多生气多饥渴，但这仅仅只让Izzy笑得更开心了。

“你知道你现在是什么样吗？”

他的眼睛瞪得更大了。

“你他妈的超级可爱。”

Duff真的能杀了他。

“我对老天发誓，Izzy，现在 _不是_ 说这个的时候。”

“我们走吧。”

就这样，Izzy离开了房间，朝他自己的走过去。Duff像只小狗一样跟在后面，自己绊了自己一跤。Steven是唯一一个注意到他们离开的。

“Izzy，我需要我的老二在五分钟之内被碰——”

他们刚走进门Duff就开始抱怨，Izzy真的受够了他的嘴。完全他妈的受够了。

（是那种 _我永远不想让他闭嘴_ 的受够了。）

“他妈的闭嘴然后跪下去，”他低声说，他的声音是Duff从未听到过的低沉，这让他停住了，僵直着身体然后立刻跪了下去。

_如此容易。_

“好孩子。”Izzy抚摸着他的头，然后突然用手指缠住Duff的头发，把他的脸拉到自己的胯部。“现在开始干活。”

Duff他妈的在 _哀求_ 着这个，把Izzy的阴茎放进嘴里时他基本上是在流着口水，大概两秒后Izzy就开始无情地操着他的嘴。全是唾液和窒息的声音，Duff的手指陷进Izzy的大腿里，这感觉 _太棒_ 了，简直他妈的是 _天堂_ 。

“我他妈要 _弄坏_ 你，”Izzy悄声说着，残忍，绝望，又 _渴求_ ，Duff包裹着他呜咽着——呛得更厉害了，但这是一种美好的折磨，他可以余下的一辈子都这么做。

这仅仅持续了一会儿，就一会儿，Izzy就抓着他的头发把他拉起来，Duff深吸一口气，擦了擦嘴角。“快点，”他哑着嗓子说，差一点就要他妈的开始操Izzy的腿就为了获得一点摩擦力。他已经硬得发疼了。

“好了，好了，上床去，”Izzy指挥着他，他艰难地起身往床边走去，一脱掉靴子就平躺到床上。“衣服脱了。你知道规矩。”

他对他说话的方式让他兴奋不已，就好像他在这儿就只是为了Izzy的愉悦而别无其它，就只是一个他在他想的时候随时取出来随意使用的玩具。

他很快脱掉衣服，把所有的衣服都扔到地上，而Izzy只是站在床尾看着，阴茎抽搐了几次，每一次Duff注意到时他几乎快为此呻吟起来。“现在？”

“有好多事情想对你做，”Izzy嘟囔着，声音阴暗低沉，他说着爬上床，撑在Duff身上，舔着他右边的乳头，令他战栗。“但 _没什么_ 比把你操得下不了床更想做的了，”他就凑在Duff耳边，呼吸抚过他的皮肤，Duff战栗起来，紧紧闭上眼睛。

“求你了，就...做就行了。我不想要你的手指或者别的，求你—— _操_ ，”Izzy一点点吻在他的肩膀上，Duff咕哝着，把手贴到额头上。

“我们需要彼此，不是吗？”

“ _Izzy。_ ”

“爱死这样了。”

Duff脸红起来 ，做梦般叹息着。

“会让你感觉好的，宝贝，”他贴着Duff的下巴轻声说着，然后他坐起来，用唾液润湿两根手指让它们在Duff的入口处打转。

“做吧，Izzy。”

Izzy冲他微笑，把手指推了进去，，Duff的身体紧绷但又完全放松下来，体内某种紧张感释放出来时他几乎融化进了毯子里。

“就这样......快点，”他气喘吁吁地说，Izzy俯身去亲吻他。

“欠操的婊子，”他贴着他的嘴低声说道，而Duff点着头，抬起他的屁股。

“是的，你的婊子，我们说过这个了。继续。”

Izzy笑起来，舌头滑进他的嘴里，同时把他的手指推得更加深入，触到了那一点，Duff的身体因为快感而痉挛起来，他的呜咽被Izzy吞进喉咙里。

“对我来说总是这么棒......总是这么棒，”Izzy在他的脖子边喘息着，Duff几乎他妈的啜泣起来，双手紧抓着床单。

“Iz...”

“嗯，会把你操爽的...准备好了吗？”他抬起头看着他的眼睛，Duff点点头，给了他一个看起来神志不清的笑容。

“求你...”

“求我什么？”

“Izzy。”

“说出来。”

“做就是了。”

“为我说出来。只要说出来我就会给你。”

“Izzy...”

“你看起来真他妈棒透了。”

“操我，快点。”

“你的礼貌呢？”

Izzy按压着他体内的那一点，Duff呻吟起来，脑袋朝后仰着，他颤抖着把头转开，脸陷进枕头里。“求你操我。老天。”

“乖孩子，”Izzy温柔地说，笑得有点太得意了，但Duff完全不在意任何事，除了Izzy抽出手指后他立刻感觉到的空虚。说实话，那简直他妈的令人心碎。

“Izzy，求你了——”

“就快了，宝贝。忍一会。不想伤到你，”他安抚道，声音很轻柔，他用自己的唾液给自己润滑，希望这对Duff来说足够了。他知道Duff不会让他停下，不会告诉他很疼，这有点让他担心。

“你看起来......你看起来好棒，”Duff拨开脑子里重重迷雾挤出这几个字，Izzy咧嘴笑了，摇了摇头。

“给我亲一口，”他边叹气边俯下身，Duff在半路截住他，把他们的嘴锁在一起。Izzy缓缓地进入他的过程如此甜蜜，缓慢，完全超出他们的想象，仅仅是这点感觉就差点让他们射出来。“操...Duff，天，”他忍不住轻声笑起来，感到头晕目眩，眼睛因为他妈的过载的快感紧闭着。

Duff咬住自己的手指，晃动着屁股，因为几乎难以承受被撑开而眉头紧锁，又因为被填满的美妙感觉而呜咽着—— _如此充实_ ，好像Izzy的阴茎就是为他的身体而造的一样。

“I—Izzy，我的天，”他喘出一口气，笑得就像吸了粉一样恍惚，Izzy为他的反应咧开了嘴，他把手搭在他的身侧开始缓慢地动起来。

“还好吗？”

Duff朝后仰着头笑起来，满足而又发自内心地，而且该死的 _幸福_ ，他渴望地点点头。

“是的，太他妈棒了。”

他们看着彼此，笑容逐渐扩大，Izzy开始继续他的事，让他的唾液从嘴唇滴落到他的阴茎上，这让抽插变得容易些。Duff因为看着这一幕而感觉到前液缓缓渗出。

整个房间就像是同时旋转但又静止着，他们都被焦虑颤抖以及脑中的嗡鸣充满了，还有某种他们难以定义的东西，尽管内心深处他们都知道那是什么。

现在只有他们俩。他们能听到楼下传来的音乐，但是已经模糊不清，而且和Duff完全释放出来的声音相比，那音乐显得非常苍白无力。

“再用力点......”Duff有点脸红，把Izzy逗笑了。

“真可爱。”他的脸红得更厉害了，Izzy把他的腿分的更开，手放在他的大腿上这样就能抽插地更深入，能给Duff他想要的。

“操，”Duff喘着气，在他能稳住呼吸之前短暂地闭了一下眼，然后重新看向Izzy。

“你的腿在干这件事的时候显得太他妈长了，”他嘟囔着，瞥了一眼然后捏紧了他的大腿。

“闭嘴。我又不能控制。”

“像他妈的杰克和他的豌豆茎。”Duff又发出一声那种好听的笑声，然后用手肘轻轻推了推他的身侧。

“ _哥们儿_ ，快别说了，”他又笑起来，Izzy感觉到自己的胃扭紧了，他的心完全他妈的乱了套。

“再亲一口，”他模糊地说，靠在Duff身上这样他们的胸口贴在一起，嘴唇相碰在一个他们从未有过的如此亲密的吻里，Duff的双手陷在他的头发里拉扯。 _操，_ 他们同时这么想着，Izzy只好动作得更快，开始用他所能做到得最狠的力度操弄，以防他们都同时想到 _那里_ 去了。

_还不行还不行还不行_

“真紧....上帝啊，”Izzy咕哝着，滚烫的呼吸洒在Duff的嘴里，手指抓紧枕头来保持平衡。“告诉我你感觉怎么样，Duff。”

“Iz，我——感觉很棒， _操，_ ”他哭喊着，身体因为一阵席卷他的快感而战栗，Izzy在他的下巴留下一串湿吻来安抚他。

“你想要什么，宝贝？告诉我。我会给你你想要的，只要......”他吞咽着，脑袋放在Duff的颈侧。

“这个——这太完美了......就是这样。快到了，Iz，已经他妈的很 _近_ 了，”Duff更用力地拉扯着他的头发，嘴唇贴在他的鬓边，他的肌肉紧咬着Izzy的阴茎，两人都为这种感觉呻吟起来。

Izzy有好多话想说，他知道这是一个好时机，因为他们从未如此亲密过，他想也许这能成功，虽然只是也许，但在他能说出任何一句话之前，Duff在他身下啜泣扭动，紧握住自己的阴茎试图阻止他的高潮，不想让一切就这么结束。

“你可以随它去，快......”Izzy拨开他的手，吸着他的锁骨，他们两人都动得更快更草率，在逼近 _一切_ 的边缘。

“ _Izzy，_ ”Duff几乎是在央求他，Izzy看见他眼里的反应，然后他点了点头，抚开他脸上的头发。

“永远不会结束的，”他的声音那么轻以至于他觉得Duff也许根本没听见，然后Duff就让这个发生了，弓起脊背收缩着臀肉，精液覆满他们的小腹，呼吸间呻吟着Izzy的名字，Izzy看着他，完全被迷住了，动作更快更用力，把Duff送得更远一点。

Duff平复过来的时候颤抖着，而Izzy就快到了，就快到 _那儿_ 了。

“没事的，来吧，”Duff鼓励着他，抚摸着他的肩背，在他的皮肤上留下星星点点点的吻，然后Izzy发出一声低低的咆哮，牙齿咬紧Duff的脖子，射在了他的身体里，用所有他的身体所允许的把他填满，鲜血的味道萦绕在他的舌尖。“噢，操，Izzy......”Duff喘息着，抓住他的手臂，紧闭着眼，品味着被填得如此之 _满_ 的感觉。

他们就这么在那里躺了一会——喘息，流汗，温存在彼此的世界里，这就是他们想要和需要得到的全部。他妈的天堂。

“等一下，”Izzy咧嘴笑着，翻身下床，Duff大声地呻吟起来，Izzy用几个落在胸口的吻作为道歉，然后抽开身子，伸手去够一个他几天前买回来的相机。“笑得漂亮点，”他轻声说，直起一点身子，把相机对着Duff，他看起来很害羞，露出一个疲惫的微笑，惺忪的眼睛闪着光亮。

“Izzy...”

“这张会很好看的，”他小声说，主要是在自言自语，然后他放下相机，靠过去给Duff几个吻。“感觉还好？”

“从来没这么好过，”Duff对他说，手指抚过Izzy的头发把它们别在他的耳后。“我可以感觉到它从我体内流出来，”他笑着说，Izzy像来了兴趣，一只手滑进Duff的大腿中间勾起一些流出来的精液，送到Duff唇边。

“把它舔掉，”他嘀咕着，Duff的脸更红了，把Izzy的手指吸进嘴里舔干净。他想说他是个 _乖孩子_ 但又放弃了这么做，只是挪动到他身侧躺下，把他揽进怀里，让他的头靠在自己的胸口。

他们什么都没说，就只是让这些都发生了，咚咚作响的心跳，每一处肌肤相亲的地方传来的隐隐刺痛感，他们眼里闪烁的火花。Izzy一直看着他直到睡过去，手指缠绕在他漂染过的一绺绺头发里，嘴唇印在他的前额上。

然后他悄悄说了一些他希望Duff永远不会听到的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 大家都去看原作啊！  
> 标题实在不知道怎么翻所以用了作者提到的歌曲的歌词翻译……  
> 如果有更好的翻译请一定告诉我！


End file.
